


A Married Man

by bright73



Series: SiR - or Setting it Right [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick's in deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Married Man

Fuck, he knows!

It dawned on me the minute I didn’t get his insinuation about feet up in the air.

That and the grin he threw me.

Yes, I married Tina. Yes, it was a drunken mistake but I can’t take it back. I’m gonna make it work because I can’t ever have what I really want. And I’m scared that I won’t have anything at all. She swings both ways too so maybe this is for the best. We can keep appearances up because in my line of work that is important. After all, not too many cops are fans of alternative lifestyles. Or maybe I’m being paranoid, I just don’t know because so fucking much has happened lately that my head is fucking spinning.

And I think she knows. Because she looked at me that night I came home from the hospital. They threw me out because I was all over them all the time, asking them questions, demanding to see him. Then when I finally did, I fell apart. My hands were shaking and my voice raw when she called and asked if the rumors were true, that it had been Nick in that box. I mumbled something incoherent because I couldn’t trust my voice and she came over. I think I loved her that evening; she held on to me and let me cry over Nick. Maybe I married her due to the immense gratitude I felt? I’ll never know.

All I know is that I’m afraid I’ll cry out Nick’s name when I come. Because I think of him. I wonder how he would feel under me. How his hands would move over my body, how his eyes would haze over to dark pools of pure lust when he’d let go and what his voice would sound like when he’d cry out. That’s why I can’t totally relax with the woman I married. How sick is that? How sick it is that I lie awake and wonder what he tastes like? The case today nearly killed me. I watched him lick his lips with that tongue of his and got hard. I imaged tying his wrists to the headboard and licking him all over before I bury myself deep inside of him and rock him over the edge screaming. I fucking want and need Nick Stokes. No, it’s more. I might be attracted to Tina but I fucking love Nick.

I’m a married man lusting for my best bud. A married man that can’t stop watching and needing something he can’t ever get. That’s what I have to tell myself because if I don’t, I’ll go insane. I’m so screwed.


End file.
